lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Drake178
Old stuff is in the archive. Stat Gains on Level up Hi was browsing through the wiki in search for a more detailed guide on how to gain certain stats whilst leveling up. Ie. I've chosen to have Rush go for the Warlock and thus I am leveling his Arcana. Given this I want as many stats as possible to be leveled each BR and not just 1 or even worse 0 when I gain a BR. -Fergulix :Unfortunately that's one of the few aspects of the game that's still a mystery, there are a few people trying to figure it out but they haven't yet, or at least i don't know about it. All i can tell you is what you can read anywhere, ie. using spells gives a higher chance to raise INT and using physicals gives a higher chance of raising STR. From the debug strings it looks like using items raises SPD and drawing out battles to last at least 10 turns gives an XP boost. This is all just speculation though, that's all i could guess out by just looking at debug strings and no actual code. Sorry i can't be of much help on this one. Drake178 03:21, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Alright man having trouble again - trying to beat the fiery gates and cant get past the second wave - br50 - they keep using caustic blast V which wipes out like 3 unions haha or spinning lariat which equals the same - i am using mystic sheild formation - should i equip loads of mystic evasion stuff?, or will that just help rush and not the union? - cheers again lad :Equipping Mystic Evasion on Rush will only help Rush. Anyone else you can only affect via formations. Vampire, Pendulum, and Barbed Wall are alternatives you can try. Drake178 23:23, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Man i seen you took away details of Loki requesting ring of patient ear on the items page - i have been keeping a list of what people have been asking for - are yous keeping that info just for Loki's page?, it makes sense to me to keep the info on Loki's page and the item page but thats only me! Whats the consensuses on this issue lad? KingMagaw :We keep them only on the character page for now. When i get around to going over the upgrade paths for every leader i'll link to it from the accessory pages, with the template, not one-by-one. It's useless listing them because 1) nothing happens if you don't give it to them, 2) they will not request it with every focus, 3) they will not request it if they are not active, 4) only the first leader matching the upgrade type will request it, and 5) they will not request it if they have one with the same or better upgrade value. So at best you could say "may be requested by (huge list of leaders here) if all other criteria for accessory upgrades are met". Anyway, i'll keep removing them from the accessory pages, and if anyone bothers reading the Editing Guidelines it clearly says not to add them in the first place. Drake178 19:02, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I just randomly seen you removed it and was wondering - i think i already added 1 or 2 but wanted to check it by the pro's before i do some mad damage! No sweat man i think at the end linking them would be sweet. My idea came to me cause i am trying to get my squads mystic evasion up to fight that hard gates of hell and thought if i seen what the leaders wanted in the way of mystic evasion i could buy/create it! Ah well cheers for the pointers! :That's an easy one. No leaders use anything that gives Mystic Evasion. They simply don't use Necklaces unless they start with one. If there are any exceptions i don't know about it, but going over the files will reveal it if there are. Drake178 07:42, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Okay at least that clears up me wasting time trying to get them to equip the mystic evasion stuff! I am playing the quest with Glenys in Aveycliff and i am at the place where the landworms and the boss spawns. I am linking 20 landworms at a time - and playing them with my whole 18 members. I have a few questions you might be able to clear up again! Rush has potions, and ingredients - why does it never say set-up the field? thaurmaturge My combat union has 3 members with potions, when i choose set-up the field on 1 uses his potions, the leader. If it costs 0 Ap to use item why do they not use? I have done this linking 3 times now - up to chain 430 and lasting more than 10 rounds so getting massive boosts. I havent used invocations since BR20 and am BR54 now - why does it give me levels up in an art im not using? After defeating the landworms 3 times now they drop me loads of stuff, 40+ in 4 different items bt never a captured landworm, any reason for this? Now i am chain 430 should i stop, or grind some more - i read somewhere after 400 no more increase in modifier! So many questions this time around trying to understand this bad boy! Cheers again for taking time out of your day! Should i fight the landworms 1 by 1 - it is really strange - i have killed 4 sets of 20 linked landowrms like 99 enemies each set of 20 - and my BR hasn't changed. Is it worth to note that the landowrms keep respawning after i kill them all - i just look 360 and they all appear again! Good location for grinding! :I think you finally got to the questions we don't yet have answers for. Linking or not linking doesn't affect skill learning, although you'll probably get more xp when you don't link unless you'd normally only kill one group each round. I can't say for sure though. Since drops do improve with linking i'd probably keep linking them, it also helps getting 10+ round battles. I can't say much about Potions use, it's on my list of things to find out but it's quite down on it so i won't be of much help there. I do have the answer for Invocations though, you didn't have anything else available for learning or upgrading when you got a mystic chance and hit the 5% chance to upgrade a known art. If you're only interested in getting a higher mystic skill for learning new arts it doesn't matter whether you use a Tier III or Tier V one, although i prefer the Tier IIIs so they can gain levels as well. You can always choose the new one instead when it appears. Drake178 07:52, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Pictures hey there, i noticed some monsters and some items are lacking pictures. I made some pictures but i dont quite understand how i would go and add them to the coresponding articles. Do i need to host the pictures myself or can they be upped in the wiki ? can you please help ? - thanks :All the pictures are hosted by the wiki, you can upload them by clicking the 'Add image' button on the sidebar, or you can use this link: . I'm not really into pictures though, if you need more advice about them you can try asking Ngng, he's our 'resident photographer'. Most templates that can display images work the same way, you edit the page and put | image = Image:someimage.png somewhere within the template code (usually a long list of variables in | variable = value format. For images, image is the variable, and the value you want to give it is the name you give your image when you upload it, preceded by the Image: prefix, ie if you uploaded an image called foo.jpg, you'd add the line | image = Image:foo.jpg to the page. Don't worry, if you mess up, we'll fix it and then you can edit the page again to see what we did differently. Drake178 22:11, 26 August 2009 (UTC) More random stuff Hey there.. You should get on #lastremnant @ IRCNet. :) We've decided that we need some new blood to argue with! -Torin :I haven't used IRC in years (unfortunately i don't have enough time now either way), but i'll set it up and join you when i get off work tomorrow. Thank you :) Drake178 18:40, 27 August 2009 (UTC) We're waiting! :P -Torin Leaders learning new skills Hi there. I would like to ask if all leaders, unique and non-unique, would learn all the skills available to them? Or are they hard coded to learn skills at certain BR only? In other words, could there be some leaders who would never learn any new skills at all? Thanks :For skills, there's a difference between combat and non-combat. Every character learns the default combat skills (one wield and one weapon) for his or her equipped weapon regardless of whether they start with the skills or not, this is automatic when you attack with the weapon. For non-combat skills, they are all hard-coded, the only characters that are able to learn anything they don't start with are Unique Leaders, and even for them it's hard-coded which ones they can learn and the minimum BR when they can learn it. So yes, most characters will never learn new skills at all. As for the actual arts, every character that has a certain skill is able to learn all the arts associated with that skill, regardless of BR, this also includes weapon arts (specific wield + weapon combination). Drake178 04:57, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ThanksEx-rejax 02:35, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Harvesting Effects hi, the reason I put alert and angers as effect is that, even tho they do give the same message (A loud sound echoes throughout and angers nearby monsters.) in one case monsters will be only aggresive toward you and in the other they will be vehement. If you want to test it go in the gaslin caves, the fist dig points angers them and the first dive point alerts them even tho they show the same alert. Brokenstorm 14:49, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Right, i understand it now. However as you can tell people are already having problems distinguishing between the alert and the effects as it is, even with this knowledge i'd rather have a single alert effect that says something like 'nearby monsters will become aggressive or even vehement'. I'm open to discussion though, so feel free to put it back if you want. I'd probably modify it slightly though (ie Alerts -> Alert Monsters, Angers -> Anger Monsters). I'm also not convinced that all dig points will give one and all diving points will give the other, but i'll accept that for now. Drake178 15:13, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh and thanks for bringing this to our attention! Drake178 15:15, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::well so far the diving spot in gaslin is the only spot that "alert monsters". There a diving spot in Ruins of Robelia Castle-Sweeping Safehold and it angers monsters. I'll keep looking if it's the only one that alerts monsters then it may be a bug and we could change the effect to "angers monsters" to avoid any confusion with the alerts. Brokenstorm 17:35, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::never mind that I just found out what the problem is. The diving point in gaslin caves is quite far from where you stand, so there is no nearby monster to anger so that's why it doesn't do anything. So I'll go ahead and change alert to angers monsters. Brokenstorm 17:39, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that makes sense, the effect is probably centered on the harvest spot and not on Rush, so if it's far enough away you won't anger anything. Drake178 20:41, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I have changed a few pages to include the curse aliment and it doesn't appear when previewed/saved - any solution to this?, Thanks--KingMagaw 14:15, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :All rares? Well, the rare template does not support curse and enthrall, as I expect all of them to be immune. If otherwise than the template has to be changed. - Merthos 19:27, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Yes i believe they were all rares! Cant remember which rares curse worked on - but a few can be cursed i am sure! Will wait to find out what rares can be cursed before massive chage! Cheers for the answer man --KingMagaw 20:04, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure every rare has Immunity to curse and enthrall. If they don't it's most likely the programmers somehow forgot them :D All ??? monsters have Skill No Instakill as well though, so even if you managed to curse one they can't die from Instakill so it's meaningless. Mikeyakame 04:54, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Drake178, on the discussion page showing all the available rares, is the question posed, similar to how we come about a particular rare like Dominator? I was going to post this but was not sure as to what was truely being asked so I removed it. Below is the removed spot I was going to post to Talk:Yvalock's Nest. Thanks for your time. --Nirromyug 13:55, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Are you looking for sequence of monsters up to first rare like Dominator? If so, then Gaias at L-11 was continued Mandragora, nothing else, then the final two sets of monsters were, one, a group of 2 or 3 Giant Spider then the rare with more giant spiders. Capturing the entire group with rare netted 7-8 monsters but was a quick fight as whiteout and blackout popped up immediately in both teams and blackout first team second round. Two rounds total each doing 25,000 damage+/-. --Nirromyug 13:55, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :If you mean the spawn table data collection then that should list all monster types on the map at the same time, it was a project to map out what monsters will be on a map when a particular rare spawns. On the other hand if your question is general, the talk pages are kind of like a forum for the article, anything can go there that you think may help others in any way, mostly things that if put into the article would break the uniform formatting of them that we're trying to achieve. The example you put down here would probably be better placed on the Gaias talk page though. Drake178 21:04, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Emblems in Infoboxes I finished up moving the Emblems to a template, I had to half bodge it to make it work with both character and leader infoboxes! One would work while the other would break, then I'd fix the other and the first one would break. Gave up and used a collapsible class in the infoboxes with a template call inside the class to the Emblems infobox template. Would have preferred to do it with simply a template call but this works fine. It's much cleaner at least. After trying to get the emblem image to work as the upper half of the infobox and formation attributes in the lower half, the table refused to work like that so I had to go with vertical emblem/formation attribute list. Looks quite nice anyhow I think. Let me know what you think mate. This signature was complements of the chef! 09:12, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :It looks nice as it is, although i'd replace the icon for the No Special attribute to the red cross one instead so it stands out. I actually prefer the emblem on one side rather than above the attributes. As for the formation attributes being in the emblem table i think it's the other way around and its really a formation attribute table that also contains the emblems. Same goes for ptalk_embed and new skill learning for unique leaders. Then again, i didn't even have time to open my mail and look at the tables yet so i might be way off. Drake178 19:06, October 7, 2009 (UTC) nice to meet you. was on the quest and on your guidelines, so decided to leave more details on that quest :) cheers